


Father to Son

by Mouldsee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouldsee/pseuds/Mouldsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho gives relationship advice to his son</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WennyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/gifts).



“Papa I have a confession to make.”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

Another threat of a financial downturn, another scandal in the entertainment industry. There was really no new news anymore.

 

“Papa, I have fallen in love.”

 

This was said in all seriousness of a ten year old, and Yunho knew he had to put aside the newspapers he was reading and pay attention.

 

This was an important father and son moment. Man to man.

 

Papers set aside, he looked at his son standing before him, already showing all the signs of eventually shooting up to be tall strapping young man. But now, he was all solemn eyed, messy haired, awkward with limbs slightly too long for his short torso.

 

He reminded him of days past, when a similarly awkward slightly older youth, had stood before him, all angles, large eyes uncertain and everything looking too big for the body that was still growing.

_“Nice to meet you sunbaenim, my name is Shim Changmin.” A ninety-degree bow, reluctance and grudging respect warring with each other in the stiffness of his spine._

 

_He had swept passed with a nod, unaware, unconscious, blind to everything except getting to practice. There were more important people to meet and talk to. And there were girls. Soft, pretty, blushing and nice smelling._

 

“And who would be the lucky person?” Yunho tried to keep the amusement out of his voice. Puppy love was not something to be laughed at. God knows he had gone through enough of the pain of first love to know that.

 

300 candles, a confession and a broken heart a week later was not something one would forget quickly.

 

“A girl in class, Yuri.” Her name was said in hushed tones. The boy poked at the floor with his toe, as if weighing his decision to say more. But the overwhelming feelings were obviously too much to bear, and the next half of the confession came out in a rush.

 

“I think I want to marry her.”

 

The ache came unbidden, pushing away any remnants of mirth that had been threatening to break free since his son had come to him looking like he was facing the largest crisis in his life.

 

“That is serious,” Yunho said gently, “Does she make you happy?”

 

_“Hyung, what is your biggest dream?”_

_The nights were for secrets, the darkness made it easy for confidences. The waiting silence from the boy beside him made him his confidante._

_“I want to bring joy through music to people all over the world. And I want a family with lots of children.” It was so simple, and it made him happy just thinking about it. All he had to do was work hard. That was how dreams came true._

_“If there is anyone who can achieve it, it would be you.”_

_And he had felt happy, knowing that there was one person who believed in him._

 

A slow shake of the head, “She makes me feel pain instead,” A small fist thumped at left side of his chest, “I think this means I’m in love.”

 

Yunho nodded, uncertain of what to say. 

 

“I can’t stop looking at her,” the words were now flowing, almost in relief that there was someone who was finally willing to listen, “But I don’t think she looks at me.”

 

_A hand settled on his back and rubbed, soothing away an ache he didn’t know was there. He didn’t dare to complain, didn’t want to grimace, not when there still could be cameras around._

_Pain was a price he had to pay for chasing his goal. And he wasn’t there yet._

_“You push yourself too hard,” it was a murmur, strong fingers working their magic to ease away the knots, “You need to know when to stop.”_

_He didn’t think anyone noticed. He leaned into the strength the hand offered, allowing himself to feel safe. Even if it was just a little while._

“Why don’t you try being friends first?” Yunho offered, watching the boy, whose face was now becoming downcast, “Do you talk to her?”

 

A slight nod.

 

“She offered to help me out with homework.” He brightened a little at the thought, “And stayed back to help out with the class clean up. I guess that means we are friends?”

 

“Friends are always there for each other.” He reached out and ruffled a hand through the fine straight hair, “That's a good start isn’t it?”

 

_“Hyung,” a voice reached out to him through the nightmares, someone was screaming, he couldn’t tell who it was, he just wanted oblivion._

_“Shhh… don’t.” Arms came around him and squeezed, “Don’t. I’m here. You are not alone.”_

 

The small face before him was now alight with hope, a small smile played on his lips, revealing crooked teeth that peeked out, “Do you think so?”

 

Yunho smiled back, wishing that nothing would ever crush the light that was shining out of those innocent clear eyes.

 

“But you don’t just marry the person you love son,” his voice slightly rough with emotion, “A lifetime should be spent with your soulmate.”

 

The boy looked slightly startled, “What is a soulmate?”

 

_He thought his heart would burst with pride at the cheers of the audience. He did it. No, they have done it. Their biggest stage, together. Just the two of them._

_The same pride was reflected at the face looking back at him. And there was that unwavering faith in those eyes that had never doubted him for a single moment._

_As they held hands to take their bows, he knew could never ask for more than this._

_It was never just him alone. He had never needed to ask, but it was understood. Shown in a thousand small ways every single day, unspoken._

_Thank you._

 

Yunho couldn’t answer for a moment. The answer was so simple, but yet so complex.

 

How do you describe a person who keeps your heart beating?

 

Aware that he was being watched anxiously, as if he could provide all the answers in the world, something which his son soon find to be false soon enough, Yunho chose his words carefully.

 

“A soulmate is someone whose silence is a entire conversation. Who understands just how terrible you can be but still thinks that is your best.” He paused, focusing on some point off in the distance, “He is someone whose existence makes your life whole.”

 

_“I don't know what we are,” the night was once again their haven, blanketing them in safety for secrets and truths, “Perhaps it is better that we never find out.”_

_The man beside him shifted, his bare back gleaming in the moonlight, “We can be what we choose to be. It doesn’t really matter.”_

_The night might have been safe, but it sometimes covered up what would have been clearer in the light of day._  

 

“Papa.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What happened to your soulmate?”

 

_“Today I want to make this toast to Yunho hyung, who finally achieved his dreams,” the glass was lifted, and the smile was one that spoke of utmost sincerity,_

_“Today, he sits with the woman whom he has made his wife, probably the unluckiest girl ever.”_

_Laughter around the room._  

_“But I wish you well hyung. My best friend and brother. You now have two people who love you most in the world and will never let you down. And here is to a lifetime of proving that.”_

 

“I picked my dream,” Yunho reached out to take his son’s hand, partly to assure, partly to console himself, “and I let him go.” 

 

_He grasped the taller man’s hand, bowing at ninety-degrees, knowing that they have come full circle, back to what they once were._

_“Thank you for coming.”_

_The grip on his hand tightened and then released. Yunho let go and straightened up, awkward at the new found formality between them._

_Changmin had already moved on to hug the bride, all smiles and offering his congratulations once again._

_There were no last looks. No farewells._

_Because it wasn’t really goodbye._

_It was just a lifetime of knowledge that nothing will be the same again._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first chapter of "Father to Son" based on Changmin's wedding speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was never an intention to work on this chapter. But blame it on recent stress and Eason Chan feels, especially from the song 岁月如歌...this is the end product. Extremely short, but hopefully insightful.

He stood up, feeling slightly self-conscious at the attention that he was getting, eyes darting automatically to the man a few seats away from him.

Yunho was smiling. The kind that made his eyes disappear into half moons, and lines that have become more obvious in recent years deepen around the corner of his eyes.  

Happiness. Pure unbridled joy at being surrounded by his closest and dearest.  

This day was not to be marred by regrets. And he had none left. Left behind on the day he had started on this path he had chosen. 

He raised his glass. 

 

“Today I want to make this toast to Yunho hyung, who finally achieved his dreams.”

 

_I am the boy who followed the boy who chased his dreams._

_Your back has become a dear and familiar sight._

_You said that you would never look back. And I have never asked._

_Because in falling, I knew that I had to let go._

_You finally did it hyung._

_I could never deliver the world to you, but I hope you didn’t mind my presence; my applause as you danced amongst the stars, my worry when you stumbled, my stubbornness to stay._

_I have always been the boy who ran behind the boy who had a dream._

_And today will be the day that l’ll finally let go of yours, and start looking for mine._

“Today, he sits with the woman whom he has made his wife, probably the unluckiest girl ever.”

 

_I hope she never knows the version of you that I know._

_Be kinder to yourself, so that she’ll never have to worry._

_Be selfish of yourself, so she’ll never have to wonder._

_Be still, so she’ll never be anxious._

_Be weak, so she’ll know that she matters._

_Be different._

_So that even as I take this step back, the memories of you would be truly mine and mine alone._  

 

“But I wish you well hyung. My best friend and brother.”

_Truly, deeply, sincerely. My partner, my soulmate._

_All the happiness in the world._

_That I could never give you._

 

“You now have two people who love you most in the world and will never let you down…”

 

_Always._

_Forever as a friend, a brother._

_A step behind, never beside._

_I have learnt to be contented._

 

“… And here is to a lifetime of proving that.”

_This is not a goodbye._

_To me, it’s just a lifetime of knowing that things will never be the same._

_Cheers hyung._

 

_Congratulations._

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three's A Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290814) by [WennyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT)




End file.
